


A Patch Of Green In A Scape Of Gold.

by Artemus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemus/pseuds/Artemus
Summary: A Re-Write of one of my old stories. Erika and Sabrina are the subject this time.
Relationships: Erika/Natsume | Sabrina
Kudos: 8





	A Patch Of Green In A Scape Of Gold.

It was early in the morning when the sounds of splintering wood and rattling of nails filled the city streets. Sabrina stood in the street watching intently as the old dojo came crashing in on itself. Erika sat stood far behind her shifting her gaze between the heap of old wood and Sabrina who stood still. “Why do I need to be here for this exactly?” She asked giving a very deep sigh. 

“It was decided that Saffron city had become too industrious,” Sabrina replied directing her Pokémon to pick apart the ruins. “I wanted to make a garden.” Her face was glued to the massive pile of wood that grew smaller and smaller. The groaning of wood and sounds of dust raining to the ground grew distant to her ears. The only sound that rang in her mind was the sound of sandals inching their way closer. Each clap sent a shiver the whole length of Sabrina’s spine as her usually clear mind cluttered with different thoughts. 

“You could have just opened any old book and found a million ways to make a garden.” The thumping of sandals in her ear was quickly replaced by the pounding of her chest. “So, why am I here?” her voice was void of empathy and warmth that the gym leader was known for. Erika’s eyelids opened just an inch to give a viper-like gaze. Sabrina however maintained her composure on the outside at least. Shutting her eyes, she quickly pushed all the rampaging thoughts from her all corners of her mind. 

Feeling a rather tranquil breeze wash over her face tearing the vine-like uncertainty from her. Her lips parted giving a slight grin herself. “I sought the tutelage of a master.” Giving a short bow she turned back to the empty lot the wood that could have been saved was stacked neatly off to the side. “I thought Kanto’s Nature-Loving Princess was more than just a title.” Trading her grin for her regular stoneface she waved her Alakazam over. Her jest worked however as Erika returned to her usual demeanor shrugging, she walked forward waving the collection of Psychic Pokémon over.  
With their tasks in hand, the Pokémon scattered to the far sides of the plot with Gallade staying behind. Her head dipped low as she placed her hand on Gallade’s shoulder “I fell for it, I know.” The Gallade could only offer a placated smile in return. 

The sun drifted directly above Saffron city casting its light through even the darkest alleys. All eyes were on the garden however with many of the resident's floodings to admire the shine of the vivid colors of the plants that now called the city home. The engineer of this feat however was fast asleep her head laid across her Whimsicott’s mane. Sabrina sat next to her trying her hardest to hide a smile and suppress the cheerful feeling bubbling up from within her. a slight grumble pulled her attention to the sleeping princess next to her. “Beautiful.” Her words escaped her lips rousing Erika from her slumber.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” She wiped her eyes on the edge of her kimono sleeve leaving behind a small smudge of dirt just above her nose. Sabrina brought her thumb to her lips running her tongue across her thumb. Raising her left hand her slender fingers wrapped Erika’s chin rooting her in place. Bringing her right hand up she placed her thumb against the soft porcelain skin rubbing the dirt free. 

“Thank you.” She gave a beaming smile that seemed to shine brighter than the sun bearing down on them. 

“I . . .” She mumbled out the other words stopped dead in her throat. “I would like it if you could help with the upkeep.” Shoving what she wanted to say deep down she stood up hoisting Erika up with her. 

“I refuse!” Erika shouted rather abruptly dusting the lower half of her kimono off as she sauntered toward the flower bed. “I already have too much to manage back at my gym.” A grin formed across her thin lips as looked out across the flowers. Sabrina tossed the refusal around in her mind before coming to a bold conclusion. Walking forward she grasped Erika’s wrist pulling her around to face her.

“What if you came to spend time with me?” she stumbled her way through her confession which took Erika by surprise. “As of late, I have found myself thinking more and more about you.” Letting go of her friend’s wrist she brought her hands back to her side. “What I mean is that traveling around Kanto with you this past year has been exhilarating.” The usual stone-face that Sabrina was known for had been melted replaced with a scared crimson face. “I would like to spend more time with you.” Brining her palms together she rocked back and forth on her heels. 

Erika’s shock ran off her face as she took in every bit of a bashful Sabrina. Brining her kimono sleeve to cover her blushing face she looked away. “It has been rather fun traveling you as well.” She confessed trying her hardest to keep her gaze away from Sabrina’s. “I suppose as the Nature-Loving Princess I have an obligation.” Scrunching her face, she closed speaking in another direction. Sabrina gave a beaming smile herself as she reached forward clasping Erika’s hands between her own. “I promise to spend as much time with you as possible as well.” She gushed as her cheeks turned a bright pink a first for Erika who couldn’t help but feel a twinge in her cheeks as well.


End file.
